Kusari Kaguya
'Approval:' 5/28/17 5 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Skin: Pale Hair: White Eyes: Green Tattoos/scars: Red clan markings on forehead and under eyes Scars: NA ' ' The short and thin to the point of looking near emaciated, Kusari appears to be a study of androgyny, with no clear indicator of their gender. They always wear loose fitting white clothing, no jewelry or extra clothing besides the occasional white headband to hide their markings, and they usually go barefoot. They are a very angry individual, but do a decent job at repressing it, having an always present smile on their face. Not very trusting, Kusari keeps to their-self. Being inquisitive they come off as far from shy, always trying to drag out more information about the other person than what they give about their-self. 'Stats' (Total:54) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 4 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Shikotsumyaku ' '''Genin 2: Banked ' Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 1 # Dance of the Morning Glory (Nentai)-''' Manipulating the user's bones allows for stronger hits made with weapons or limbs /5 Upkeep # 'Hone Yoroi-' The bone armor of the the Shikotsumyaku. This allows the user to create bone weapons equal to their Hone Yoroi buff through EP, consumables cannot be made this way(pills, scrolls, paper bombs etc.) Projectile weapons are not refunded, but can be picked back up if applicable. +3 End 5/CP round # +10 SP feats) x (+5 SP) ''Fluff:'' The user can grow their bones to create objects. The grown bones are steel hard, and while the bones used and the form of the object are limited only by the user’s skill and creativity, the object will always still aesthetically look like the bone(s) it was grown from. If more chakra is used to feed the object, the bone will continue to live and be somewhat controllable by the user. '''Equipment (9EP) *(1) Blood Increasing Pill (3ep) *(1) Chakra Pill (3ep) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 14,000 * Ryo left: 14,000 * Tokens: 1 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 23' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 8 Week 04/27/17 - 9/9QP +5,500ryo + 1 Token 04/27/17 - By a Tree - 3QP + 1,500ryo + 1 token 05/01/17 - Doctor's Orders - 4QP + 2,000ryo 05/02/17 - Being Hunted - 2QP (4QP/Cap) + 2,000ryo Week 05/04/17 - 9/9QP + 6,000ryo 05/04/17 - Another Festival for the Season - 5QP + 2,500 ryo 05/05/17 - A Bad Idea - 4QP (7QP/Cap) + 3,500ryo Week 05/11/17 - 3/9QP + 1,500ryo 05/15/17 - Cloud Healing - 3QP + 1,500ryo Week 05/25/17 - 2/9QP + 1,000ryo 05/27/17 - People Watching in a Kumo-Park - 2QP + 1,000ryo 05/31/17 - A Sound Tea House - Week 06/08/17 - 0/9QP + 0ryo 06/--/17 - Pumping Iron-no-Jutsu - Week 06/15/17 - 0/9QP + 0ryo Week 06/22/17 - 0/9QP + 0ryo Week 06/29/17 - 0/9QP + 0ryo 'History and Story' Kusari was the second child in the last known family of the Kaguya Clan. Even though the Kaguya Clan was nearly wiped out approximately 100 years ago, they made a lot of enemies during their centuries of brutalistic warmongering. The sibling’s parents were diehard believers in the path of the old clan, upholding violence and unchecked actions as virtues before they were killed for their actions by some rogue ninja. The two children left their parents philosophy with them in their graves and moved on, choosing to only fight in self defense. They chose to live alone in the mountains of Tea Country for the most part, staying away from the wars and infighting that had taken the continent. While they might have lived alone they were not quite hermits, often traveling to villages and cities for supplies and entertainment. Shortly after Kusari’s brother turned 20, he became sick. He wasted away losing his energy and weight until he was unable to leave his bed. The local medical professionals couldn't heal him, blaming it on his Morphic Bone Kekkei Genkai, and the associated anatomical issues. It was rumoured that the larger cities and their ninja academies knew to heal Shikotsumyaku users, but word could not be sent before he died in his bed. --- --- --- Now, five years later, Kusari has started showing the same symptoms as their brother did. Category:Character __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__